


Not Into Sports

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Friends (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler's not into sports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Into Sports

He's not sure why everyone's so surprised when they play tennis or ping pong or squash with him, and he wins. It's just racquet ball. Okay, so he sucks at football. And basketball. And baseball. And even foosball. True, sport isn't usually his strong suit, but it still shouldn't be that surprising. It's not like he has a reputation for not doing anything sporting. Sure, being awesome at Nintendo doesn't really count as a sport. And he does throw darts like a girl.

Okay, maybe everyone should be surprised when he wins. Even he's surprised when he wins.


End file.
